Son la luz
by Lu Lein
Summary: Había tirado todos sus juguetes y los había remplazado por kunais y shurikens de colección. Los niños crecen y se convierten en ninjas, shinobis asesinos listos para defender su aldea, su patria. Pero no solo eran shinobis o kunoichis sin alma, no solo asesinos, eran algo más que eso. / One-shot KakaHina.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener y de alguna forma extraña liberar mi imaginación.**

**Este one-shot pertenece al reto del día del niño para la Sociedad de escritores KakaHina (Society of silver sharingan).**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Son la luz**

**.**

**S**e despertó asustada, levantándose a la mitad. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a su máxima expresión y su corazón tierno latía furiosamente después de aquél mal sueño. Pero había sido eso, solo un mal sueño. Giró su rostro hacia el otro lado de la cama y lo encontró vacío. Por un momento aquello le sorprendió pero luego recordó que Kakashi estaba de misión desde hace una semana.

Era muy temprano, ni siquiera la luz del sol había nacido en ese momento pero supo por la hora que ya no faltaba mucho. Como sabía que una vez que despertara ya no podría conciliar el sueño, se levantó de inmediato y fue a la cocina por algo de comer. Se sirvió cereal y leche en un plato e iba a comer pero cuando escuchó aquél mortal silencio en su hogar no tuvo más hambre y le dio asco la comida.

Caminó a paso normal hacia la planta de arriba y entró al cuarto de tonos azules el cual estaba vacío también. Observó detenidamente aquél cuarto y se dio cuenta de que no parecía la habitación de un niño, hacía mucho que había dejado de pertenecer a un pequeño. No supo en qué momento exactamente ese pequeño peliplateado había tirado todos sus juguetes y los había remplazado por kunais y shurikens de colección obtenidos de la tienda famosa de TenTen.

Se preocupó enseguida y un deje de tristeza la invadió. Estaba sola. Y pensó que no lo iba a estar jamás pero estaba sola.

Pero esa era la realidad y tenía que aceptarlo. Era una aldea de ninjas y era normal que su Hayate siendo hijo de padres ninjas quisiera ser también un shinobi. Los niños crecen y se convierten en ninjas, shinobis asesinos listos para defender su aldea, su patria.

Ella también fue una niña, Kakashi también había sido un niño, todos los shinobis y las kunoichis importantes alguna vez fueron niños y tuvieron que crecer para cuidar de los débiles y para enseñar a las generaciones futuras. Era un ciclo que nunca se interrumpía.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Él entró y se bajó la máscara enseguida. Hinata le había hecho prometer que mientras estuviera en casa la máscara no iba a estar allí. La observó y él a ella. Su esposo estaba cansado y ella no se atrevería a molestarlo con sus pensamientos problemáticos. Kakashi solo depositó un casto beso en la frente de ella y caminó en dirección a su habitación cuando, a los cinco pasos, se detuvo y volvió.

— Te pasa algo –afirmó.

— Nada importante –negó ella intentando sonreír.

Kakashi caminó hasta ella y colocó sus manos alrededor de la cara de ella, obligándola a mirarlo. Hinata no lo soportó más y se echó a llorar en silencio. Kakashi rápidamente la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinata-chan? –inquirió.

— Nada es igual –dijo ella lo más claramente que pudo – No como el principio. Cuando Hayate estaba todo el tiempo aquí.

— Es eso. Parece que te afectó su primera misión. Querida, solo es una misión de rango D, solo tenía que ir a alimentar a los gatos de Neko-oba –sonrió.

— ¿Me estás llamando dramática? –dijo con la voz en un hilo.

— No, claro que no. Pero debes saber que ese niño tiene que crecer, lo hará, lo está haciendo.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor para irse de casa? No quiero perderlo.

— No lo vas a perder, linda –se separó de ella y la tomó por los hombros, mirándola fijamente –Eres su madre y siempre vas a serlo, él siempre estará al pendiente de ti.

— ¿Qué sucederá cuando él se convierta en un shinobi? Sé que ya es genin. Ya no falta mucho para que entienda lo cruel que puede llegar a ser nuestro mundo. No quiero que nadie le haga daño y tampoco quiero que él le haga daño a nadie. Esto me hace llorar –intentó cubrirse el rostro con las manos pero Kakashi la detuvo.

— Te estás adelantando demasiado y si te sigues preocupando por el futuro no vas a vivir el presente y lo perderás antes de que te des cuenta. Linda, él está aquí ahora y está vivo, y con nosotros. Estamos los tres juntos, ¿qué más puede importar en este momento?

— ¡Tadaima! –un peliplateado medio alto entró azotando la puerta principal. Cuando estaba quitándose las sandalias ninja se quedó estupefacto ante la visión de su madre llorando y de su padre consolándola – No me digan… ¡Van a divorciarse! –se asustó poniéndose más blanco de lo que por sí ya era.

— ¡Desde luego que no, baka! –se molestó Kakashi.

— ¿Cómo lo has llamado? –se escandalizó Hinata con las lágrimas amenazando con salir más potentes.

— ¡Yo me quiero quedar con mamá! –puntualizó Hayate.

— Esperen, esperen, vamos a calmarnos, ¿de acuerdo? –levantó Kakashi las manos en señal de rendición.

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonrió ante la situación tan hilarante que estaban protagonizando.

— Tranquilo, no vamos a divorciarnos –argumentó la Hyuga – Solo me preocupaba que fuera tu primera misión. Hayate, ya eres un shinobi, ¿cómo te ha ido, hijo?

— No fue la gran cosa, mamá, estuvo todo muy fácil.

_"Me pregunto si así de fácil podrías llegar a matar"_ pensó Hinata preocupada. Kakashi decía que no se preocupara por el futuro pero era imposible para ella, siempre viviría preocupada por el resto de su vida por ellos dos. Lo supo cuando se casó y lo volvió a saber cuándo dio a luz a Hayate.

Dar a luz. ¿Qué era eso?

— Tengo hambre, mamá. ¿Te puedo ayudar a preparar okonomiyaki? –pidió Hayate amablemente.

— Yo también les ayudo –musitó Kakashi caminando hacia la cocina, su hijo también lo siguió.

Es dar un camino.

— Ya voy –la chica del byakugan siguió a los dos Hatakes.

Es dar una oportunidad. Es entregar a la luz a un pequeño. A la luz de la vida.

Mientras Hinata cocinaba con su familia se dio cuenta de que no solo eran shinobis o kunoichis sin alma, no solo asesinos, eran algo más que eso y no cualquiera lo podía entender. Su hijo algún día protegería a los débiles así como alguna vez Kakashi y ella lo hicieron en sus diferentes guerras.

"_Son la luz"_ pensó.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y si dejas un review ya sabes lo que pasa ;) (¡Que te amo! Y que te contesto por PM)**

**¡Espero que te haya gustado!**


End file.
